Another World
by Charmingurl86
Summary: Prue and Cole are sent to another world by a demonic force. Will they be able to get home? Or will they get stuck there with each other? Read to find out. ~~ R & R ~~
1. Default Chapter

Another World

A/N: Ok. This is how it goes. Time period is sometime during season 3. Lets say it takes place right before the episode "The Good, The Bad, and the Cursed." So obviously Prue is in this. And Cole is just Belthazor, he's not the Source or anything. Hmmmmm…everything else is pretty much good to go. Oh yeah and for those of you who are reading my other story "The Illness," I'm sorry I haven't posted more of that. I'm working on the next part and I will have it up ASAP. I promise. Ok well on with the story……

It was a sunny day in San Francisco. Prue was driving home from her latest photo shoot, Piper and Phoebe were at home watching TV, and Leo was out doing whatever it is that whitelighters do. Prue pulled into the driveway and just wanted to lie down on the couch and take a nap. She had a hard day. It seemed as if everything at her photo shoot went wrong, half her pictures didn't come out how she had wanted them, she broke one of her lenses, and to top it all off, the woman she was photographing was a real bitch. She was never satisfied with anything Prue did. Prue couldn't wait to curl up under a blanket and go to sleep. She opened the door and immediately dropped her equipment on to the floor. 

"Hey Prue!" Phoebe and Piper happily yelled when they heard their sister walk through the door.

"Augh" was Prue's reply. Just as Prue reached the entrance to the living room, she saw a figure starting to shimmer right next to her. 'Great, just what I need. A demon of all times! They can never give us a break.' She thought to herself. But to her surprise, it was not just any demon, it was Cole. "Not today Cole!" Prue said in frustration as she turned towards Cole. At hearing his name, both Piper and Phoebe turned from their positions on the couch to look at Cole. 

"Hey, I told you I wasn't giving up on Phoebe." Cole said looking towards Phoebe. 

"Cole…" Phoebe started but was interrupted as a vortex suddenly opened behind Prue and Cole.

"Prue!" Piper yelled upon seeing the vortex. Wind was starting to pick up around the room and small items were getting sucked in, as were Prue and Cole. The vortex was right behind them and in less than 5 seconds, they were both sucked in with out any warning. Just as soon as the vortex appeared, it was gone, leaving behind a very stunned and confused Piper and Phoebe. 

"What the hell just happened?!" Phoebe screamed. Piper just looked at the spot where Prue and Cole had been standing with her mouth agape. 

In an unknown world, a vortex opened up and two people were thrown out. It was a women and a man. They landed on the ground with a thud and the vortex disappeared. The two people slowly pulled themselves up and surveyed their surroundings. 

"Ok. As if my day wasn't bad enough, I get sucked through a vortex and end up here, wherever here is, with you." Prue said obviously a little annoyed.

"Hey, its not my fault." Cole defended himself. Prue just eyed him suspiciously. They both turned to look at where they were. It looked like they were in some kind of abandoned city. All the buildings were destroyed, there were fires burning everywhere, and there was not one person, or any living thing for that matter, anywhere. "Where are we?" 

"I have no idea. It looks like a place out of bad war movie. I think the better question is how did we get here?" Prue asked.

"Well, there was a vortex…"

"I know that. I'm saying who sent the vortex? It couldn't have just appeared."

"Maybe it was the elders." Cole replied.

"No, I don't think so. The elders would have made sure it was Piper, Phoebe, and I that came here. Not me and…you." Prue said a little harshly. After a moment of silence between the two, Prue spoke up again. "Hey, if we're on some other plane or something, can't you just shimmer us home?" 

"I can try. Take my hand." Cole held out his hand to Prue, and she reluctantly took it. After holding his hand for more than 10 seconds, Prue let go.

"Ok…so what are you waiting for?" 

"It's not working."

"What? What do you mean it's not working?"

"I don't know. Something is blocking my powers." Cole said as he tried to form an energy ball with no luck.  "Try using your powers." Prue looked towards a pile of rubble and used her telekinesis to move it. The only problem though, was that it didn't move. She tried again, but still nothing. Then she tried to astral project, but that didn't work either. 

"Uh oh. This is so not good. Does this mean that we're stuck here without our powers?" Prue asked worriedly looking at Cole.

"Piper and Phoebe will figure this whole thing out and bring us home." Cole tried to sound hopeful, but failed miserably. 

Back at the Manor, Piper and Phoebe had already asked Leo to check with the elders about what happened. Piper was pacing in the attic while Phoebe stood at the book looking for any type of clue. "I can't find anything." Phoebe slammed the book shut as a sign of frustration. 

"This is great! We have no idea where they are!" Piper was still pacing but now waving her hands in the air as she spoke. "They could be dead for all we know!"

"Piper! Don't talk like that. We'll find them." Just then Leo orbed in.

"What did they say?" Piper asked anxiously.

"They said they didn't send it. Someone else did."

"Wait, if they didn't send it, who did? I thought only they had the power to send vortex's." Phoebe said.

"Well, the Source can create a vortex, and maybe some upper level demons, but other than that, I don't know."

"Are you saying that the Source or some other evil demon sent a vortex to send Prue and Cole somewhere?" Piper said. 

"There's a very good chance. I mean, look at it this way. No offense to you guys or anything, but Prue is the most powerful out of the three of you. Power wise that is. And Cole, well he's a pretty powerful ally. So, by taking them out of the picture, maybe the Source thinks it will give him an advantage." 

"It WILL give him an advantage Leo! Without the Power of Three, we're screwed." Phoebe said. "Do they have any idea where they were sent?"

"They're guessing another plane or dimension. They cant be sure though."

"So then how are we supposed to find them? We don't even know who sent the vortex. It's not like we can just walk into the Underworld and ask them where they sent Prue." Piper proclaimed. 

"I don't know what to do." Leo said sounding defeated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Another World 

Chapter 2

Elsewhere, Prue and Cole were walking through what could have been streets at one time. They had been walking for a few hours and hadn't seen any type of living creature. "This place gives me the creeps." Prue, although she probably would never admit it, was starting to warm up to Cole. They had been stuck together for a few hours and in that time she got to know Cole a little better. She realized that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. She would never get over the fact that he was a demon, but at least it was a start. But technically, Cole wasn't a demon in this dimension, or wherever they were, because not only could they not use their powers, Cole could not transform into Belthazor either.  

"Yeah I know. I feel like someone is watching us."

"So have you ever heard of a place like this? Being a demon and all, you travel to different planes, right?"

"Yes, I have been to a lot of different planes, but none like this. I've never heard of a plane where your powers don't work."

"Wait. Stop. Did you hear that?" Prue motioned for Cole to stop.

"Hear what?" Cole turned to face Prue and was trying to listen for something out of the ordinary. They stood there for a few seconds, just listening, but there was no sound.

"I guess it was nothing." Prue said. They both turned around to keep walking, but were met with 4 men standing in front of them. Each of them were holding clubs in their hands. Prue looked behind them and saw about 5 more guys, all with clubs as well. "Uh, Cole." Prue motioned behind them, and Cole too saw the men. They were surrounded. "What do we do?" Prue asked, but before Cole could answer, the men started to really close in around them. One guy went to swing the club at Prue, but she ducked out of the way and then punched him in the face. Another guy swung at Cole, and he too dodged it and fought back. Prue and Cole were so out numbered, and without their powers, the struggle didn't last long. They were both knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds. A truck drove up the road and stopped at where the fight had taken place. The driver got out and helped the men load Prue and Cole into the back of the truck.

"Who are they?" The driver asked one of the men.

"I don't know, we saw them a while ago and followed them. I don't think they know where they are."

"We'll take them to Craig. He'll decide what to do with them." The man nodded and motioned for all the other men to get into the truck. The driver got in and they drove off. 

Pain was the first thing he felt. His head was throbbing and he could feel the blood dripping down his face. He didn't hear anything, but he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. He finally opened his eyes only to shut them again from the swirl of images that he saw. It took him a minute before his eyes focused. Sitting up, he looked around and saw that he appeared to be in some kind of cell. The cement walls were bare apart from the one door in the corner, and the dirt ground was cool to the touch. When he looked down to his right he could see Prue still unconscious. Gently shaking her he said, "Prue?" trying to wake her up. Prue rolled over and opened her eyes only to be met with the same swirl of images. "You alright?" 

"Cole?"

"Yeah"

"Where are we?" Prue said when she was able to sit up and look around. She put her hand to her head to feel the sticky liquid that she knew was blood. "My head hurts."

"Yeah so does mine." Prue finally turned to look at Cole and could see the blood dripping down his face. Cole saw the face that Prue made when she saw the blood and quickly used his sleeve to try and clean his face. 

"How long have you been up?"

"Only about 5 minutes. I have no idea where we are though."

"This is just great! No powers, we don't know where we are, we have no way of contacting my sisters, and we don't know how to get home!! We could use a little help here!" Prue yelled the last part towards the ceiling. 

"Prue"

"Sorry, it's just I bet this is the work of the all mighty Elders. I swear this is how they amuse them selves." Cole smiled and then turned serious.

"To tell you the truth Prue, I don't think this has anything to do with the Elders. I know they can be a real pain in the ass, but why would they separate the power if three? It just doesn't seem like they would do that."

"Then what? Are you saying that a demon did this?"

"Probably the Source. Maybe he was aiming for me and you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe he was aiming for all three of you and just messed up. I don't think we'll ever know until we get home."

"If we get home."

"When" Cole stated. Prue had to smile at Cole as he tried to reassure her. 

"Ok…when."

TBC………….

Tell me what you think so I know if I should continue or not. 


	3. chapter 3

Another World

A/N: Hey everyone. I wanted to say thank you for reviewing. Also I fixed the little problem I had with the paragraphs. With a little help I was able to fix it and now it should be better. Well, thanks, and keep reviewing!! J

Chapter 3

Prue and Cole had been sitting in their cell for what seemed like hours. No had come to them or tell them what was going on. They were stuck there wondering if they were ever going to get out. Their thoughts were soon interrupted when the door to their cell finally opened and 8 men walked in, including the truck driver from earlier. Prue and Cole immediately jumped up.

"Who are you?" Cole asked the truck driver who seemed to be the leader of the little group.

"It is none of your concern. Right now you need to come with us."

"Where are we?" Prue asked standing her ground.

"You will come with us now or we will leave you here until we decide to come back, whenever that may be." Prue looked at Cole and they both walked towards the door, no longer wanting to stay in their cell. Three of the men walked in front of them, three walked behind them, and 2 walked on their sides as Prue and Cole walked down a large corridor. They were led into a large room that looked like it could have been a dinning hall at one time. Once in the room, the doors were shut and another man walked in through an additional entrance. 

"What do you want with us?" Prue spoke up.

"Obviously you don't know where you are, am I correct?"

"Yeah and your goons over here didn't want to tell us." Cole gave the truck driver a look.

"My name is Craig and I run the show around here."

"Where exactly is here?" 

"This place is called the Norak dimension. Basically its where the Source sends you if he wants to keep you in holding as apposed to killing you. I'm assuming you two are magical, am I right?"

"We are both upper level demons." Cole said before Prue could answer. Prue gave him a look.

"Well, another thing is that you can't use your powers here. You must have figured that out already."

"How can we get out of here?"

"There is no way out until the Source decides to let you out. But seeing as you're both demons, I'm gonna let you go for now. Just don't get in my way." Craig said as he walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone the 8 men forcefully led Prue and Cole out of the building that they had been in and shut the door as soon as they were out. 

"What the hell was that?" 

"I don't know but that guy looked familiar. I think he was an upper level demon at one time."

"Well that's just great. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, it's starting to get dark I think we should find some shelter."

"Yeah ok, have you looked around? There isn't exactly any hotels we can stop in."

"We'll just have to settle for one of these abandoned buildings for now. In the morning we can go look for other people."

"Do you think there are other good people here?"

"Well, if we're here, then there must be others like us." They stopped in front of a large building and decided that it was the best they were going to get at the moment. They walked in and found a place that was safe from the outside. "We need to rest so we can set out in the morning." 

"Yeah, goodnight." Prue lied down and drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later Cole also laid down next to her and soon followed Prue off to dreamland, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
